enciclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jean-Baptiste Lamarck
Jean-Baptiste Pierre Antoine de Monet Chevalier de Lamarck (Bazentin, 1 de agosto de 1744 – París, 18 de diciembre de 1829) fue un naturalista francés, uno de los grandes hombres de la época de la sistematización de la Historia Natural, cercano en su influencia a Linneo, Leclerc y Cuvier. Lamarck formuló la primera teoría de la evolución biológica, en 1802 acuñó el término «biología» para designar la ciencia de los seres vivos y fue el fundador de la paleontología de los invertebrados. Biografía Nació en Somme, en el pueblo de Bazentin, en el seno de una familia noble de tradición militar.Adrià Casinos. Presentación, en el facsímil de Alta Fulla Ediciones de Filosofía Zoológica Entre 1755 y 1759 estudiaba con los jesuitas de Amiens y en 1761 inició la carrera militar alcanzando el grado de oficial el 16 de julio de ese mismo año en el campo de batalla de Villinghausen. Un episodio accidental y las lesiones que le ocasiona le impiden continuar en el ejército (un compañero de milicia, como juego o en el transcurso de una disputa le alza por la cabeza causándole las lesiones). Durante un tiempo pasa a trabajar como contable para posteriormente interesarse por las ciencias naturales. Estudia medicina sin que en ningún momento llegue a practicarla, interesándose posteriormente por la Botánica influido por Antoine-Laurent de Jussieu. En un corto periodo de tiempo, en 1778, termina su primer tratado: Flore française, que, elogiado por Buffon, es impreso por "L'Imprimerie Royale" y le abre las puertas de la Academia de las Ciencias que lo hace miembro el año siguiente. En esta primera obra, Flore française, aparece su primera aportación a la Biología, utilizando el método dicotómico para ayudarse en la identificación de plantas, método actualmente utilizado en botánica y también en zoología. Trabaja en el Jardin des plantes hasta 1793, cuando a propuesta suya pasa a convertirse en Museo "d'Historia Naturelle" y es nombrado catedrático de Ciencias Naturales de los animales inferiores (invertebrados, término que introduce Lamarck, ya que hasta entonces se clasificaban como con presencia o ausencia de sangre o animales de sangre blanca y animales de sangre roja). El museo se convierte desde un primer momento en una alternativa a la entonces obsoleta Sorbona. Lamarck inició todos sus cursos con un Discours d'ouverture en el que vertía su pensamiento tal y como este iba evolucionando, algúnos de estos discursos han llegado hasta nosotros. En el discurso de inauguración del curso VIII (1800) esboza las líneas generales de sus ideas sobre la evolución de la vida que serán desarrrolladas en 1809 en su libro Filosofía zoológica. Entre 1799 y 1811 publicó once anuarios sobre meteorología que han pasado, por su contenido, como su trabajo menos científico. Consideró que los fenómenos meteorológicos no eran casuales, que se debían a causas y que estas causas crearían ciclos por los que sería posible predecirlos, estando, estos anuarios, salpicados de apreciaciones que se consideraron descabelladas. En 1802 publica Hydrogéologie concebida como la primera parte de una trilogía sobre la física de la Tierra, con una segunda y tercera parte que no llegaron a publicarse: Metéorologie y Biologie, esta última dedicada a los seres vivos. En 1809 publica su obra Filosofía zoológica en la que desarrolla sus ideas evolucionistas convirtiéndose en la primera teoría sobre la evolución de la vida. Su Filosofía Zoológica circuló ampliamente y la idea de la evolución de la vida y en concreto su teoría propiciaron grandes debates que sirvieron pare extender el pensamiento evolucionista (Lyell en Principles of Geology y Robert Chambers en Vestiges of the Natural History of Creation la contestaron desde diferentes posturas). También le propicio el caer en desgracia Napoleón, quién rechazó en público un ejemplar cuando se lo ofrecieron, poniéndolo en ridículo. Sobre Filosofía Zoológica Haeckel a finales del siglo XIX escribiría: Gran parte de su obra la desarrolló en el tiempo que estuvo como catedrático de invertebrados y está referida a estos. En 1801 publica Système des animaux sans vertèbres, entre 1802 y 1806 Memoires sur les fossiles des environs de París, y también en 1806 se publica Discours d'ouverture du cours des animaux sans vertèbres. Caído en desgracia, uno de sus principales trabajos, sus siete volúmenes Histoire naturalle des animaux sans vertèbres (1815-1822), los escribe en gran parte dictándoselos a una de sus hijas, ya que en 1819 queda ciego. Pasa la última parte de su vida ignorado, al cuidado de sus hermanas, muriendo el 18 de diciembre de 1829. Obra En Lamarck la capacidad de trabajo y de anticipación a su tiempo fueron excepcionales. Sus principales aportaciones a la biología son las siguientes: * El concepto de organización de los seres vivos. * La clara división del mundo orgánico del inorgánico. * Una revolucionaria clasificación de los animales de acuerdo a su complejidad. * Formulación de la primera teoría de la evolución biológica. La biología como ciencia Lamarck reclama para la biología la necesidad de una filosofía propia: Lamarck distingue entre universo (conjunto de la materia) y naturaleza (orden de cosas particular y constante). Esta distinción general es paralela a la establecida entre hechos y relaciones: para Lamarck no sólo es necesaria la observación y estudio de los hechos y objetos, sino también de sus partes, las relaciones entre estas y las relaciones de los objetos con los demás y de todos ellos con su entorno. El naturalista ha de estar siempre atento para que las leyes que postula no procedan de la imaginación, sino de la realidad empírica. Su trabajo ha de consistir en observar y recopilar los hechos y, por vía de sucesivas inducciones, abstraer con rigor lógico las leyes que los expliquen del modo más amplio y consistente. Clasificación de los seres vivos La clasificación lamarckiana se basa en criterios funcionales. El sistema nervioso central es el punto de partida, pues a partir de su centralización y complejidad progresiva puede construirse la cadena de los seres. Así, Lamarck clasifica a los animales en tres grandes grupos: aquellos dotados de irritabilidad (invertebrados inferiores), aquellos que poseen además el «sentimiento interior» (invertebrados superiores) y aquellos que revelan inteligencia y voluntad (vertebrados). Naturaleza y origen de la vida Para Lamarck, la vida es un fenómeno natural consistente en un modo peculiar de organización de la materia. En este sentido, considera que los organismos vivos están formados por los mismos elementos y las mismas fuerzas físicas que componen la materia inanimada; los reinos animal y vegetal sólo difieren, por tanto, del reino mineral por el modo de organización interna de los mismos elementos (HNASV). A partir de su concepto de vida, Lamarck radica en la generación espontánea, todavía en debate en aquella época, el mecanismo de su origen: el movimiento de la materia provocado por la acción de las fuerzas de la naturaleza es capaz de generar de manera espontánea a los organismos vivos más sencillos. A partir de ellos, la naturaleza continúa su tendencia al progresivo incremento de complejidad a medida que cada organismo va siendo sustituido por otros dotados de más órganos y facultades. Valiéndose también de la generación espontánea para explicar la coexistencia temporal de organismos de distinto grado de complejidad. Teoría de la evolución de Lamarck (lamarckismo o transformismo) thumb|250px Lamarck formuló la primera teoría de la evolución. Propuso que la gran variedad de organismos, que en aquel tiempo se aceptaba que eran formas estáticas creadas por Dios, habían evolucionado desde formas simples; postulando que los protagonistas de esa evolución habían sido los propios organismos por su capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente: los cambios en ese ambiente generaban nuevas necesidades en los organismos, y esas nuevas necesidades conllevarían una modificación de los mismos que sería heredable. Se apoyó para la formulación de su teoría en la existencia de restos de formas intermedias extintas. Con su teoría se enfrentó a la creencia general por la que todas las especies habían sido creadas y permanecían inmutables desde su creación. También se enfrentó al influyente Cuvier que justificó la desaparición de especies, no porque fueran formas intermedias entre las primigenias y las actuales, sino porque se trataba de formas de vida diferentes, extinguidas en los diferentes cataclismos geológicos sufridos por la Tierra. La teoría de Lamarck es una teoría sobre la evolución de la vida, no sobre su origen, que, en aquel entonces, se aceptaba, surgía espontáneamente en sus formas más simples. Sería 50 años después cuando Pasteur demostrara que todo proceso de fermentación y descomposición orgánica se debe a la acción de organismos vivos y que el crecimiento de los microorganismos en caldos nutritivos no era debido a la generación espontánea. Lamarck tuvo que esbozar su teoría en un tiempo en el que el estado de las ciencias naturales era “caótico”, "formuladas en una época en que ni siquiera se podía entrever la posibilidad lejana de fundarlas sobre hechos evidentes". Para Lamarck, la observación de la naturaleza, donde los organismos se encuentran perfectamente adaptados al ambiente en el que se desarrollan, llevaba a la siguiente alternativa: o los organismos fueron creados con todas las adaptaciones a todos los ambientes existentes en la Tierra y estos ambientes no habían cambiado desde sus orígenes, como se aceptaba entonces; o los organismos se adaptaban a estos ambientes y por consiguiente iban modificando su estructura conforme el ambiente iba cambiando, como él proponía. Lamarck, al tiempo que formuló la evolución de la vida, formuló un mecanismo por el que ésta evolucionaría. Para Lamarck la naturaleza habría obrado mediante "tanteos": "Con relación a los cuerpos vivientes, la Naturaleza ha procedido por tanteos y sucesivamente",Lamarck, Filosofía zoológica, introducción, p. XVIII. y su teoría podría sintetizarse en: las circunstancias crean la necesidad, esa necesidad crea los hábitos, los hábitos producen las modificaciones como resultado del uso o desuso de determinado órgano y los medios de la Naturaleza se encargan de fijar esas modificaciones. Describió esta evolución como consecuencia de seis puntos: # Todos los cuerpos organizados (organismos) de la Tierra han sido producidos por la naturaleza sucesivamente y después de una enorme sucesión de tiempo. # En su marcha constante, la Naturaleza ha comenzado, y recomienza aún todos los días, por formar los cuerpos organizados más simples, y que no forma directamente más que éstos. Es decir, que estos primeros bosquejos de organismos son los que se ha designado con el nombre de generaciones espontáneas. # Estando formados los primeros bosquejos del animal y del vegetal han desarrollado poco a poco los órganos y con el tiempo se han diversificado. # La facultad de reproducción inherente en cada organismo ha dado lugar a los diferentes modos de multiplicación y de regeneración de los individuos. Por ello los progresos adquiridos se han conservado. # Con la ayuda de un tiempo suficiente, de las circunstancias, de los cambios surgidos en la Tierra, de los diferentes hábitos que ante nuevas situaciones los organismos han tenido que mantener, surge la diversidad de éstos. # Los cambios en su organización y de sus partes, lo que se llama especie, han sido sucesiva é insensiblemente formados. Por lo que la especie no tiene más que una constancia relativa en su estado y no puede ser tan antigua como la Naturaleza.Lamarck, Filosofía Zoológica. Formulando dos leyes: Lamarck, con estas leyes, sostuvo que si una “raza” (esto es, un grupo de organismos) estaba sometida a las mismas condiciones ambientales y estas condiciones se prolongaran durante mucho tiempo, se transformarían adaptándose a ese ambiente. Como mecanismo, propuso que las trasformaciones que los organismos sufrimos en vida sometidos a los diferentes ambientes, con el tiempo se fijarían en su descendencia, lo que hoy conocemos como transferencia horizontal. Advirtió que ese proceso es un proceso tan lento que desde nuestra capacidad de observación pasaría inadvertido. Según estas leyes los cambios se producen no en el individuo sino en la población (no en uno o varios individuos, sino en el conjunto de individuos del grupo) y no son cambios inmediatos sino que se fijarían a lo largo de un prolongado proceso. Las ideas de Lamarck no fueron tomadas en cuenta en su época, aunque su libro filosofía zoológica, donde plasmó su teoría, circuló por Francia y también por Inglaterra, obra a la que tuvo acceso el propio Darwin. Fue después de formulada la teoría de la selección natural cuando los evolucionistas retomaron el pensamiento de Lamarck intentando suplir el vacío que la selección natural dejaba al no explicar la fuente de la variabilidad sobre la que tal selección actuaba. El propio Darwin, al tiempo que denostaba la teoría de Lamarck, intentó cubrir ese vacío postulando la “pangénesis”, un mecanismo de transferencia horizontal lamarkiano. Y sería a principios del siglo XX cuando Weismann lo refutara con la formulación de la conocida como “barrera Weismann” por la que se consideraba que existiendo dos líneas, la germinal y la somática, no cabría la posibilidad de transferencia de información entre la una y la otra. Malinterpretando a Lamarck desarrolló un experimento que supuestamente refutaba su teoría: cortó el rabo a sucesivas generaciones de ratones para demostrar que sus descendientes no nacían con el rabo cortado. Desde entonces, el Lamarckismo se ha simplificado con argumentos que vienen a caricaturizarlo: "En pueblos donde el herrero hereda el oficio de su padre, su abuelo y su abuelo, se pensaba que heredaba también unos músculos bien desarrollados. sólo los heredaba sino que los desarrollaba más con el ejercicio, y pasaba estas mejoras a su hijo".Dawkins, El relojero ciego. Ya en vida, Lamarck se tendría que defender de argumentos parecidos: Durante el siglo XX el lamarckismo ha sido defendido por diferentes evolucionistas, y el conocido como “efecto Baldwin” (enunciado por James Marck Baldwin y C. Loyd Morgan a finales del siglo XIX), una versión edulcorada de lamarckismo según la cual los hábitos sostenidos de las especies, por selección natural, se fijarían en la herencia, se mantiene como plausible para resolver algunas dificultades del neodarwinismo. Avanzado el siglo XX, la “barrera Weismann” se ha mostrado franqueable, sin poderse probar que los caracteres adquiridos no puedan llegar a ser heredables."El reverso de la moneda es que tampoco hay ninguna prueba genética fehaciente de la imposibilidad de la herencia de los caracteres adquiridos. Adriá Casinos, prologo de Filosofía zoológica."No es posible probar que las características adquiridas no se hereden Por la misma razón, no podemos probar que no existen las hadas". Dawkins, El relojero ciego. La transferencia horizontal se ha demostrado en casos, y se ve en los virus, con su capacidad de intercambio genético, a los posibles actores de tales transferencias. También, en la simbiosis, se ha demostrado la existencia de transferencia genética, y en su grado de máxima integración, la simbiogénesis, ha demostrado la eclosión de nuevas individualidades, quimeras que integran a sus simbiontes. El paso de procariotas a eucariotas, descrito en la endosimbiosis seriada, fue consecuencia de estos procesos simbiogenéticos; aunque Mayr y Maynard Smith en los años 90 opinaban que estos procesos nada tienen que ver con el Lamarckismo. Gould (1977) diría: “Dudo que el lamarckismo pueda volver a experimentar un resurgimiento como teoría viable de la evolución”. Al día de hoy, en mayoría, la comunidad científica considera el paradigma neodarwinista satisfactorio para explicar la evolución biológica, no considerando válido el lamarckismo. No obstante, Lynn Margulis, entre otras y otros, considera que “una sugerencia principal para el nuevo siglo en biología es que el difamado eslogan del lamarckismo, «la herencia de los caracteres adquiridos» no debe ser todavía abandonado: tan sólo debe ser refinado cuidadosamente”. Algunas publicaciones * Flore Françoise: Ou Description Succincte De Toutes Les Plantes Qui croissent naturellement En France ; Disposée selon une nouvelle méthode d'Analyse, et à laquelle on a joint la citation de leurs vertus les moins équivoques en Médicine, et de leur utilité dans les Arts. Paris 1778 * [http://biodiversitylibrary.org/bibliography/824 Encyclopédie Méthodique: Botanique]. Tomo 1 al 3 de un total de 8 vv. Paris 1783–1808 * Mémoires de physique et d'histoire naturelle, établis sur des bâses de raisonnement indépendantes de toute théorie; avec l'exposition de nouvelles considérations sur la cause générale des dissolutions; sur la matière du feu; sur la couleur des corps; sur la formation des composés; sur l'origine des minéraux; et sur l'organisation des corps vivans. Paris 1797 * Système des animaux sans vertèbres, ou Tableau général des classes, des ordres et des genres de ces animaux présentant leurs caractères essentiels et leur distribution, d'après la considération de leurs rapports naturels et de leur organisation, et suivant l'arrangement établi dans les galeries du Muséum d'Hist. Naturelle, parmi leurs dépouilles conservées. Paris 1801 * Recherches sur l'organisation des corps vivans : et particulièrement sur son origine ... : précédé du discours d'ouverture du cours de zoologie donné dans le Muséum national d'histoire naturelle, l'an X de la République. Paris 1802 * Mémoires sur les fossiles des environs de Paris comprenant la détermination des espèces qui appartiennent aux animaux marins sans vertèbres, et dont la plupart sont figurés dans la collection des vélins du Muséum. Paris 1802 * [http://lamarck.cnrs.fr/ouvrages/docpdf/Hydrogeologie.pdf Hydrogéologie ou recherches sur l'influence qu’ont les eaux sur la surface du globe terrestre ; sur les causes de l'existence du bassin des mers, de son déplacement et de son transport successif sur les différens points de la surface de ce globe ; enfin sur les changemens que les corps vivans exercent sur la nature et l’état de cette surface]. París 1802, online eBook * Philosophie zoologique, ou, Exposition des considérations relative à l'histoire naturelle des animaux (tradujo al alemán Arnold Lang: Jena 1876). Paris 1809 **Reimpreso en Zoologische Philosophie, Frankfurt am Main: Harri Deutsch 2002 (Ostwalds Klassiker der exakten Wissenschaften, v. 277/279) * Histoire naturelle des animaux sans vertèbres présentant les caractères généraux et particuliers de ces animaux, leur distribution, leurs genres, et la citation des principales espèces qui s'y rapportent : précédée d'une introduction offrant la détermination des caractères essentiels de l'animal, sa distinction du végétal et des autres corps naturels : enfin, l'exposition des principes fondamentaux de la zoologie. Paris 1815-1822 * [http://www.lamarck.cnrs.fr/ice/ice_book_detail-fr-text-lamarck-ouvrages_lamarck-39-1.html Système Analytique des Connaissances Positives de l'Homme]. Ed. del autor, Paris 1820 * Alfred Giard (ed.) [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k828965 Discours d’ouverture cours de zoologie donnés dans le Muséum d'histoire naturelle, an VIII, an X, an XI et 1806]. Paris 1907. Honores Eponimia ;Zoología ;Especies de abeja * Apis mellifera lamarckii * Cyaneia lamarckii ;Especies marinasWoRMS: species with the epithet "lamarcki"; visto 17 nov. 2010 ;Botánica ;Géneros * (Poaceae) Lamarckia MoenchMethodus (Moench) 201 1794 (GCI) * (Solanaceae) Lamarckia VahlSkr. Naturhist.-Selsk. 6: 93 1810 (IK) ;Especies (116 registros IPNI) * (Rosaceae) Amelanchier lamarckii F.G.Schroed.Taxon xvii. 633 1968 (IK) * (Scrophulariaceae) Digitalis lamarckii IvaninaTrudy Bot. Inst. Akad. Nauk S.S.S.R. Ser. 1, Fl. Sist. Vyssh. Rast. 11: 260 1955 (IK) * (Ranunculaceae) Aconitum lamarckii Rchb. ex Spreng.Syst. Veg. (ed. 16) Sprengel 2: 620 1825 (IK) Véase * Lamarckismo * Darwinismo * Lysenkoísmo * Filosofía zoológica * Círculo Social * Aclimatación * Exaptación * Anexo:naturalistas y epónimos Referencias Bibliografía * Pietro Corsi. 2001. Lamarck. Genèse et enjeux du transformisme. 1770-1830, Ed. CNRS : 434 pp. ISBN 2-271-05701-9 * Richard Dawkins 1986, El Relojero Ciego, Trad. Manuel Arroyo Fernández, Editorial Labor S. A. 1989 * Daniel Dennett, La peligrosa idea de Darwin. Evolución y significados de la vida, Trad.: Cristóbal Pera Blanco-Morales, Círculo de Lectores /Galaxia Gutenberg, 1999 * Stephen Jay Gould, 1980, THE PANDA’S THUMB, El pulgar del panda,Trad. ANTONIO RESINES, Revisión de JOANDOMENEC ROS, Hermann Blume, Madrid 1983. * Stephen Jay Gould (1977), Desde Darwin. Reflexiones sobre Historia Natural, Ever Since Darwin. Reflections in Natural History, Trad. Antonio Resines, (1983), Hermann Blume Ediciones. * Leon Harris, 1981, Evolución. Génesis y revelaciones, Trad: Antonio Resines, 1985, Hermann Blume Ediciones. * Lamarck, Jean Baptiste (1809). Philosophie zoologique. Prólogo de Ernesto Hæckel[En castellano: Filosofía zoológica. F. Sempere y Compañía Editores (F. Sempere y V. Blasco Ibáñez). Col. Biblioteca filosófica y social. 262 págs. Valencia, ca.''1910. (Edición facsimilar de Editorial Alta Fulla - Mundo científico. Barcelona, 1986 ISBN 84-86556-08-2) * Mae-Wan Ho, 1988, ''Genetic engineering, Trad.: José Ángel Álvarez, Editorial Gedisa SA 2001 * * Ernst Mayr, 1995, This is Biology, Así es la biología 1998, Trad. Juan Manuel Ibeas, Editorial Debate, S.A. * André Pichot. 1997. Histoire de la notion de vie. Ed. Gallimard, coll. « TEL » : 980 pp. ISBN 2-07-073136-7, cap. 7 « Lamarck et la biologie » * Steven Pinker, 1997, How the mind works, Cómo funciona la mente, Trad. Ferran Meler-Orti, Ediciones Destino S. A. 2001 * Karl R. Popper, 1972, Objetive knowledge, Conocimiento objetivo. Un enfoque evolucionista, Trad.: Carlos Solís Santos, Ed. Tecnos S. A. 1974 * Sandín Máximo, Pensando la Evolución, Pensando la vida, 2006, Ediciones Crimentales S. L. ISBN 84-935141-0-1 Enlaces externos * * [http://oliba.uoc.edu/adn/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=106&Itemid=219&lang=es Los caballos hipertrofiados de Lamarck en el Museo Virtual Leyendo el Libro de la Vida] * Œuvres et rayonnement de Jean-Baptiste Lamarck ([[CNRS])] Categoría:Biólogos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Biólogos de Francia del siglo XIX Categoría:Naturalistas de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Botánicos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Micólogos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Pteridólogos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Algólogos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Zoólogos de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Malacólogos de Francia Categoría:Profesores de Francia Categoría:Origen de la vida Categoría:Evo-devo Categoría:Biólogos evolucionistas Categoría:Escritores de Francia del siglo XVIII Categoría:Escritores de Francia del siglo XIX Categoría:Escritores en francés Categoría:Miembros de la Academia de las Ciencias Francesa Categoría:Plantas descritas por Lamarck